1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor photodetector, and a radiation detecting apparatus equipped with the semiconductor photodetector.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of semiconductor photodetector is a backside illumination type photodiode array in which a plurality of photodiodes are formed on one side of a semiconductor substrate, while the other side is used as a light incident surface (see, for example, reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-74553).